Never Meant To Be
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: Ed and Al have returned from their training, and they've succeeded in their forbidden alchemy.but will the perfect reborn mother stay perfect?real description inside R&R plz read the real description to find out y it is a tragedy story! COMPLETE!
1. Human Transmutation

A/N: this is my first FMA story. i will tell u, it is supposed to be tragedy/angst, but that's sort of in later chapters. it's a mix of some minor humor, general, and then later tragedy and angst. anyways, again my first FMA story so plz don't flame! also, R&R, hope u like the story, and happy reading! o yea, i do not own FMA or any of it's characters.

**Summary**: Edward and Alphonse Elric have just returned from their training with their teacher, and without a question rush back home to perform human transmutation. with no strings attatched, they are able to bring back their deceased mother. now, everything is the way it was before her death. but does the pefect human transmutation stay perfect? without even knowing, before their very eyes their mother is changing, beginning to rot away as what she was before...nothing but remains..what will their decision truly be in the end? to destroy what they had so longed for to begin with, or continue to live with a mother that slowly fades away...

**Chapter 1: Human Transmutation**

Edward and Alphonse Elric had just returned from their training with their teacher, and without any question hurriedly ran to their house up on the hill. They ran as fast as they could, not even stopping to catch their breath. They had to though when they heard their friend Winry Rockbell call their name.

"Ed! Al! You're back!" she called to them. As they stopped they panted for breath.

"Hey Winry. Sorry but this is a bad time for chatting ya know?" Edward said as he gasped.

"That's not very nice Ed. Especially when grandma and I have been waiting for you to come home! The least you could do is be happy that I came to greet you after all this time." Winry said with a pout.

"We're sorry Winry, we were just going to do some stuff at the house before we came to visit." Alphonse said with a sad look.

"Well...all right. We were just hoping you'd come by for dinner tonight. We'll be having your favorite Ed, stew." Winry said with a smile and Ed's face lit up.

"All right, stew! Can't wait thanks Winry gotta go! C'mon Al let's get down to business!" Ed cried and rushed off.

"H-hey!" Winry called with a frown.

"Sorry Winry we'll see you later at dinner! We'll tell you all about our training, don't worry!" Al called with a wave as he raced off to catch up with his brother. Winry gave a sad look, but smiled weakly.

"Well, at least they're back in one piece." she said to herself and went back to her home where Granny Pinako was waiting.

As the two brothers burst through the door, they looked around the house. It was the same as they left it. Silent, empty, the feeling they had when their mother had passed on. It was only recently after they had found out about human transmutation, but they were just children. Beginners at alchemy. They needed a teacher, and they got one who taught them all about alchemy. Now with more knowledge, more experience, it was finally time to do what they had longed for.

"Okay. You ready Al?" Ed asked. Al nodded slightly with a little gulp, and the two began their work. They had their ingredients, and their mothers remains. They retrieved a bin and placed it in the center of the room.

"All right Brother, let's do this." Al finally said and Ed nodded. They began to enter the ingredients into the bin where their mother's remains lay.

(A/N: quickie, I won't say 'Ed said' and 'Al said'. Ed goes first, then Al, and so on. They take turns u get the idea lol)

"Water: 35 Liters."

"Carbon: 20 Kilograms."

"Ammonia: 4 Liters."

"Lime: 1.5 Kilograms."

"Phosphorus: 800 Grams."

"Salt: 250 Grams."

"Saltpeter: 100 Grams."

"Sulfur: 80 Grams."

"Flourine: 7.5 Grams."

"Silicon: 3 grams."

"And 15 other elements in small quantities. All right. That's it! Now, time for the circle." Ed chimed and began to draw it out. When the outer and inner circles were complete, they began to go into depth of what the circle they had seen.

"Brother, are we almost finished?" Al asked. His hand began to throb and hurt like crazy!

"... All righty. Yep. Now we're done. Okay let's do it." Ed said and began to place his hands on the circle. He didn't reach it though because Al tackled him to the ground.

"Wait! Brother! We forgot. Remember it says that we need to give something up." Al cried.

"G-get off Al!" Ed first cried as he brushed himself off. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, what should we give up?" he then asked.

"Umm...well, what would they want to be an _offering_?" Al put it with a frown.

"Hm, I know! Come on." Ed said and yanked Al to the center of the circle where the bin was. He took out a knife, and cut a small little slit in his finger.

"What? Ed do you really-"

"Just give me your finger Al." Ed interrupted and the two now had blood running down their finger. They held it out toward the bowl, and the two blood droplets hit the ingredients.

"What is a soul really?..." Ed wondered to himself as they walked back over to the outer circle, Al following.

"Okay. Now are we ready?" Ed asked and Al nodded silently. They smiled at what they saw before them. The ingredients, the circle, the remains...everything was in place. Everything was flawless, everything was perfect. Outside, they had not noticed, but it began to rain heavily.

"Grandma, what do you think is takin those two so long?" Winry asked inside her home, looking out the window. Den, her dog whined.

"Don't worry Winry. They're just running late. Let's give them a little more time." Pinako replied, a stern look on her face.

"Let's do it then." Ed said and Al nodded once more. But before he placed his hands on the circle, they began to shake.

"Al? What's wrong?" Ed asked his brother.

"Brother...do you think, do you think it will work? We need to give something up for this remember? Are you sure that just a drop of our blood will do?" Al asked.

"Of course! What more can you give?" Ed asked and Al nodded.

"Y-yeah...You're right. Okay I'm ready. Let's bring mom back." he finally said and Ed nodded in agreement. They placed their hands on the circle, it gave it's golden glow. Energy swirled around the two in a tornado like way, and everything was going as planned. Their mother's remains in the bowl that they had placed it in, began to swirl and turn. Something was being created. Something was becoming human. Ed and Al looked at the bowl in delight, happy that the forbidden transmutation was working! But then...something went wrong. Sparks flew as the thing in the bin began to take form. Ed and Al looked around the room in awe, wondering what was wrong. There was a flash of light, and the two flinched as the light from the bin began to glow even more, sparks flying. It became too bright for them that they had to shield their eyes. Was something wrong? Did something happen that they didn't expect? Did they mess up? What did they do wrong? Did they do something wrong, or was this part of the forbidden alchemy? Al screamed as the light burned his eyes and he crumpled, hands over his face.

"Al!" Ed cried in alarm and tried to see what was going on. He looked at the bin in the center of the circle. The thing was slowly taking on the human shape. He could see. Two perfect arms were made, perfect legs, perfect shape, face, exactly what she had looked like before she had died. Everything was the same. When Edward couldn't stand the light anymore, he too crumpled as he tried to udjust his eyes to the light. It finally disappeared, and the creation lay in the bin, unconcious.

"Grandma! That light came from Ed and Al's house! What's going on over there?" Winry cried as she burst through the door, held back by Pinako.

"Wait, Winry! Let's not get too hasty! Just stay calm and-hey! Winry stop!" Pinako cried when Winry was released, and rushed to the Elric's house. Somewhere in the distance, a man in a dark hood stood, the wind howled and he narrowed his eyes.

"There's something fowl in the air." he said to himself and began to walk slowly to the house, as the light finally faded.

"Nnngh...hngh?.." Ed wondered as he woke up, eyes squinting, trying to open them. He looked at the thing in the bin, and his eyes grew wide in happiness. He saw Al out concious, and he hurriedly woke his brother up.

"Al! Al look! We did it! We really did it!" Ed cried with glee.

"B-brother...what happened?" Al asked as he opened his eyes, those bright hazel eyes looking from his brother to their creation. He gasped in awe and stood up, staring in disbelief. Ed stared as well, his golden eyes showed happiness and pride of their accomplishment. There, lying in the bin was their mother. She seemed to be asleep, either that or just unconcious. They watched quietly, and Al jumped when he saw the body move up slowly, and then back down, signaling that they had really created their mother again, back from the dead.

"B..Brother...is that really, _her_?" Al asked, uncertain if they should walk over.

"Of course it is! Don't be stupid Al, we did it! We succeeded! We succeeded in human transmutation! We were right! The alchemists in the book only slapped on a warning sign because they had failed! But just look at us! Two kids did it! We finally were able to do it! And now, mom is back and we can go back to a normal life!" Ed cried happily.

"But Brother, everone thinks mom is dead. How are we going to tell them? How are we going to explain?" Al asked in alarm.

"Hm, you're right. This alchemy is forbidden, everyone knows. I know!" Ed said and snapped his fingers. "We don't need to tell them. They'll never figure out. I mean, we can tell the Rockbells we can trust them." he continued.

"But Ed, everyone saw her die. Everyone was there, this will be complicated." Al said.

"Will you worry about that stuff later Al? The only thing that matters right now is that mom's here. Back, alive." Ed said and pointed. Al finally was able to smile, and the brothers looked at eachother with happiness at what they had succeeded in. Human Transmutation. Suddenly, they heard a murmur and turned to their mother in the bin. They could hear her say something in a whisper. When they heard her clearly enough, they smiled in happiness.

"Mmm...E-..Ed...ward? Al..phonse?"

A/N: Okay, so it wasn't _exactly_ like the anime. lol of course it isn't since they never succeeded in the first place...ahem, with that said i hope u liked the first chapter! o yea, i will say that i used only...maybe 2 lines from the anime so i give credit to the people who made the script. anyways, again, hoped u liked the chapter and plz R&R (no flames if possible)!


	2. Exlpaining To Do Conflict

A/N: i'm sorry for taking sooo long to update! i usually don't lol. here's chapter 2 of my fma story. hope u like it so far! R&R plz and umm...happy reading!

**Chapter 2: Explaining To Do; Conflict**

"Mmm...E-Ed...ward? Al..phonse?" she asked in a whisper as she got up slowly. Ed and Al were shocked, and surprised. They didn't know what to do. Their happiness turned to surprise, and they just stood there. She looked at them with a confused look, and then at herself. She gasped in surprise and shrieked.

"Wh..where are my clothes? What are you two doing down here when you can see I'm clearly not dressed?" she cried.

"S-sorry mom we'll go get you some clothes!" Ed cried and rushed upstairs, Al quickly following. In all of the excitement, he had forgotten their mother was naked in front of their very eyes. Boy was that stupid of him. _'Oh well...so what if we, saw? I mean, the real thing that matters is that Human Transmutation succeeded, and we were able to do it. Mom is back, and now everything is back to normal. As it should.'_ he thought to himself and grabbed her the clothes she needed. Al helped as well and they brought it downstairs. They gave it to their mom who took it away quickly and got dressed, Ed and Al had their backs turned. When they finally heard their mother sigh, they turned around. She brushed herself off, and put her hair in the position it was before her death.

"Will you two tell me what's going on? I'm a little...confused right now. My have you boys grown, what have I missed?" Trisha asked them.

"...Mom. You're...back and that's all that matters." Ed said with a teary smile and finally ran up to her in a hug. Al quickly followed and they cried tears of joy. Trisha looked around and saw the basement. She had never been down here. What was going on? All she could remember was being very sick, and then nothing. Now she was in the basement, her two cherished boys were older and she hadn't realized it, and she had no memory of anything before besides the fond memories she had with her boys, and with her husband Hoenheim.

"Ed...Al, please, tell me, what's going on?" Trisha asked them when their tears were finally gone.

"Well...I guess to put it simply, we were able to bring you back and now we can be a family again!" Ed said.

"Brought me back? Where did I go?" Trisha asked. Ed didn't like this, he didn't want her to know they performed a forbidden alchemy.

"You were sick mom. We were able to restore you and heal you so you wouldn't be sick anymore. Now you're all better thanks to us." Al said with a smile. _'Damn. He beat me to it.'_ Ed thought with a smile.

"O-Oh...is that it? Everything's so fuzzy I can't really remember..." Trisha answered as she rubbed her temples.

"The only thing that matters now is that we're a happy family again and you're fine!" Ed piped in and Trisha smiled. They were glad and had tears in their eyes. They were once again able to see her loving smile. As she got up, they went upstairs and Ed and Al explained some more.

"You haven't missed much mom. Ed and I got an alchemy teacher and we're even better than we were before! Look look we'll show you!" Al cried as he grabbed their mother by the hand.

"A teacher?" Trisha repeated.

"Yeah a great one too! Now we're great alchemists we're gonna show ya!" Ed replied and the two brothers were going to work, but then someone burst into the room.

"Ed! Al! I saw a light, what's going..." It was Winry. She had a horrified look on her face at what she saw before her. Trisha Elric. It couldn't be possible, how was it possible! She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Winry!" Al cried in alarm and the three rushed over to her.

"Winry please, don't scream we can explain!" Ed cried in a panic.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Trisha asked, concerned.

"Ed...Al how is..how is she a-"

"Not sick anymore? We cured her Winry!" Ed cried hysterically. "Go home Winry...we'll explain tommorow just go home!" he whispered and Winry continued to cry. She wiped the tears away and stood up.

"Winry?" Trisha asked, uncertain what truly was it she was going to say.

"I'm all right now Mrs. Elric. I just was a little spooked and surprised that you were all right. I'm sorry if that was rude. I'd best be going...goodbye Al, Ed." she said and said Ed's name harshly as she waved and rushed off through the rain. Both Ed and Al sighed, and their mother stood up.

"Edward, Alphonse. What's truly going on?" she asked sternly.

"We told you mom! We were able to heal you through the power of alchemy!" Ed cried. Trisha didn't believe one word of it. The two looked sad, and told her the truth.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Trisha cried in amazement.

"We're sorry mom!" Ed cried loudly. Trisha gained control of herself, but still was very angered that her two little angels had performed something so illegal.

"We just...we just wanted you back! We wanted things the way they were! We wanted...we wanted to see your loving smile again the most!" Al sobbed and the two rushed to their mother. She sighed and couldn't help but not stay mad at them.

"I know boys I know, but resurrecting the dead, especially me, shouldn't be something for you to worry about it. It's just hard for me to believe that I...I'm alive. I can't believe you succeeded." Trisha said in amazement. There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Trisha wondered as she opened it. A man walked in slowly, he seemed to be tall. His face was covered by his hood. His voice was very low, and stern.

"Hello there. I hope I'm not intruding. My name is Roy Mustang. I am the Flame Alchemist." the man introduced himself. Ed and Al hid behind their mother who shielded them protectively.

"And what does the state need with us?" she asked.

"Don't mind me ma'am, I was just reading the mail." he said and held up a letter.

"Ed! He got one of our notes!" Al cried. Ed just huffed.

"That's right kid. That's why I came all the way out here." Mustang replied.

"Do you know where our dad is mister? Do you!" Al cried.

"Alphonse, Edward is this another thing that I had no clue about?" Trisha asked. The two smiled sheepishly.

"I'd like to tell you kid but really, we have no clue where Hoenheim is. We've been looking for him for years, and still we haven't gotten any leads." Mustang replied as he took off his hood.

"Mister, is there anything else you could tell us? A clue maybe of to where our dad is?" Ed asked.

"Hm, sorry little man." he started. _'Little! GRAAAAAHH!'_ Ed thought through grit teeth. "The only clue that I can give you, is to join the military. Maybe then you could go out and look for your father yourself. That is, if your mother would want it. I assume you are the wife of Hoenheim miss-"

"Trisha. Trisha Elric." Trisha introduced herself. Mustang gasped, taken aback by the name. He regained himself, and nodded with a cough. He extended his hand and they shook.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said and put his hood back up. "I hope you won't mind, but in a week or two I will return to see how the boys have progressed. What I saw tonight is extraudinary, even for me. The flash of light, I'm wondering what they did." he said as he gave a stare to the two boys, and they quickly hid behind their mother. What if he saw what happened? If he knew? If he had known they brought their mother back, he could report to the state! They might take her away, away for experimenting. Heck, take everyone! They couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

"Th..thanks for the compliment..." Al squeaked and Mustang chuckled.

"Well, good day to all of you. I hope I don't give you a surprise if I am to return soon." he said and with a wave, he walked off into the rain. As he got into the car, his assistant gave him a look.

"Well? What did you make out? Any idea of what those two children did?" she asked.

"Well, I can say for sure that they succeeded in human transmutation." he answered and the woman gasped in shock.

"But we need to keep it low Hawkeye. If anyone else knows, then they'll want to experiment. They'll want to take an innocent family to the lab, and we cannot allow it. Especially when those two have a gift for alchemy. Hmph. They take after their father alright, especially that Edward Elric." Mustang said with a smile and the driver gave them a stern look.

"Are you serious sir! Human transmutation? No cost?" the driver asked.

"Nope. Those two are fine, and the transmutation was a success. Havoc, you must not speak of this to anyone. It is between you, me, and Hawkeye. Understand?" Mustang asked.

"Understood sir." Havoc said with a salute and began to drive off. When they disappeared out of sight, Ed and Al took Trisha by the hand and led her to the Rockbells.

"I'm sure Auntie Pinako will be so thrilled to see you!" Al said with a laugh.

"Now wait just a minute boys!" Trisha called but it was too late as they ran down the road to the Rockbells.

There was a knock on the door. The three waited outside in the rain, Al already thought he was sniffling from the cold. Ed already started sneezing constantly.

"I'll get it Grandma!" they heard Winry cry as she opened the door. When she saw who it was, she gradually let them in.

"Is it the boys, Winry?" Pinako asked as she came into view. She gasped and her pipe fell to the floor, rolling somewhere to where Den was sitting.

"My God...is it really you, Trisha?" she asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh. You won't believe how skilled my boys are." Trisha said with a smile.

"Are you serious! Human Transmutation!" Pinako roared and the children ran upstairs so Trisha and Pinako could have a talk. Den, tail between legs, rushed off, following the children upstairs.

"Ed, Al, what did you do to make granny so mad?" Winry scolded.

"We told you Winry. Human transmutation." Al said with a slight smile.

"I don't see why everyone's making a big deal out of this. I mean, she's back isn't that good enough to make everyone happy again?" Ed said with a shrug.

"You don't get it Ed! Didn't granny tell you that it wasn't a good idea when you suggested the idea to me!" Winry shrieked.

"Calm down Winry, human transmutation works! Heck, we could even bring back your mom and dad!" Ed cried and she gasped.

"Ed...I think we're going too far now. It might've just been luck that we were able to succeed!" Al cried.

"Ed, don't you realize that human transmutation is a bad thing?" Winry asked.

"Bad thing? Everyone said that cause they never succeeded!" Ed protested. There was an odd silence, and they all had a jolt when they heard someone slam their fist on a table. They crept quietly downstairs, just a little to hear the conversation taking place...

"Pinako please, calm down." Trisha said as she walked over to Pinako.

"I will not calm down dammit! Do you realize what your boys did! Meddled with things that should be left alone! Do you realize what could happen to them! To you! Well, do you!" Pinako cried. Trisha sighed, sat down, and rubbed her temples.

"I'm well aware that human transmutation is forbidden, and illegal. Performing it could put you in jail, even a sentence to death." Trisha said calmly.

"Exactly. Your boys shouldn'tve done this. They should have never tried to bring you back, that is something only the gods are capable of! But we're not gods, we're human!" Pinako cried. Al and Ed felt like needles had impaled their innocent hearts at what they heard. Winry was shocked of her grandma's actions.

"I know...but they brought me back, and I'm here. We'll just have to make deal with what has happened here. Speak to no one about it, and try to live out our lives." Trisha said.

"How would you? For all we know you really aren't Trisha Elric! A homunculous possibly! Someone who looks like Trisha, has her memories!" Pinako yelled coldy and this shocked Trisha.

"NO!" Ed screamed and raced downstairs, Al following quickly with Winry close behind. Both adults were shocked to hear Ed's angered voice.

"NO!" he repeated and ran in front of his mother.

"You're wrong auntie! Mom is..mom! There's no doubt! She can't be a homunculous we brought her back to life just like that we succeeded! Doesn't that make you happy that she's alive!" Al cried as he too got in front of Trisha.

"Grandma I can't believe you're saying this!" Winry cried, Den began to growl.

"Human transmutation is forbidden, illegal. If you boys listened to our conversation, you know well aware of what could happen to both of you." Pinako said as she bit her pipe.

"But that's not gonna happen! We brought mom back, no one has to know besides us!" Ed cried.

"What about that state alchemist that saw that flash? You think that he doesn't know! You're wrong! He knows, what if he tells the state? Then what Ed!" Pinako cried.

"Then we'll protect her! We're not gonna lose her again!" Al cried and tears began to flow.

"Auntie why are you saying such cruel to mom? Why are you thinking she's a homunculous!" Ed sobbed.

"Think about it Edward. You performed human transmutation and succeeded. Normally when people perform that kind of alchemy a cost is made. One that can change the life of that person forever. There must be some cost to what you did! Even though you may live your lives with nothing wrong, something still must be paid!" Pinako explained and the two were silent.

"We were lucky! That would explain it! There's nothing that made us miserable! The only cost for us was little cuts!" Al said and showed his finger where a slit could be seen.

"You think that you paid the price for your mother's soul! A little drop of blood! You're wrong, both of you! Human Transmutation needs more than blood! It needs more! Some people have tried and it's cost them their arm, or their leg or even their soul!" Pinako cried and it made Ed and Al sick to their stomachs.

"WHY YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR US!" Al screamed and a silence took place.

"That's enough boys. Let's get going." Trisha finally said with both boys sniffling. She gave Pinako a deadly stare as they walked out the door.

"Ed! Al!" Winry cried as she rushed to them. They gave her tired stares. "I..I'm sorry for what grandma said. I'll try and have a talk with her I promise." she said.

"That won't be neccessary Winry. I forbid these two to come and visit again. Ever. You can always come over if you want though." Trisha explained and it left the three children awestruck. As Winry was left standing in awe, the family went back to the house.

"Mom...what Auntie Pinako said...you think it's true?" Al asked as he was tucked in.

"You let me worry about Auntie Al. You need to get your rest for tommorow." Trisha replied.

"Mom, do you think that we need to pay more for the price of human transmutation?" Ed asked.

"No Ed. Both of you don't worry about me. You succeeded. I'm very proud of you. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm sure of it. You did a great job, and thank you." Trisha said and gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight mom." the two boys said.

"Goodnight Ed. Goodnight Al. Sweet dreams my little angels." Trisha said as she turned off the light, and closed the door silently. Ed and Al looked at eachother, trying to find the words.

"Brother...do you think that what Auntie said was true?" Al asked.

"Don't be stupid Al. You heard mom. There's no way she's a homunculous." Ed replied sternly and turned to his side as he snuggled up to his pillow.

"Yeah..." Al replied, still a little uncertain of what just took place. He finally closed his eyes peacefully, and rolled over to the right side, falling alseep. Ed looked over his shoulder to see Al sleeping quietly. He smiled. He looked at the wall, at the transmutation circles they had accomplished using, and the plan to bring their mom back. He sighed. _'There's no way...'_ he said to himself and clutched his pillow tightly. _'There's no way...no way that mom will ever be a homunculous. She's our mom, that's all anyone needs to know.'_ he thought and fell asleep peacefully right after.

Trisha walked down to her room, sighing as she flopped onto her bed. She looked at the ceiling, and then at the room. Everything was as it was, as it had been before her absence. _'Perfect.'_ she thought to herself and tucked herself into bed. All along she was thinking of what Pinako had said. She was angered that Pinako would do something to her boys, and made sure that somehow, someway, Pinako would **pay**. _'That's right. She will pay. I am Trisha Elric, and no one is going to tell me that I'm something else, a living doll with no mind or soul. I'm not a homunculous, I'm human. I'm the perfect mother.'_ she thought to herself and fell asleep a few minutes later.

A/N: Oooh she's gonna make Pinako pay, but how? The perfect mother, hm, sounds a little too perfect to me. well, there's chapter 2. i made sure for it to be longer than 1 so i'm pretty happy that i did a good job with it. :) anyways, again, i'm such a nagger (don't worry i promise i won't nag anymore! at least, i'll try lol), R&R plz and chapter 3 will be coming soon!


	3. Back To The Way Things Were

A/N: Here's chapter 3! I'm glad ev'ryone likes the story so far! It makes me happy that i make readers like my stories. i feel so special! o anywayz, enough of my chatter, here's chapt. 3! Happy reading!

**Chapter 3: Back To The Way Things Were**

Ed and Al woke up bright and early to check up on their mom. They crept quietly down the empty house to see their mother sleeping peacefully. They giggled as they snuck up on her. They watched as she continued to sleep, preparing to wake her up. Ed held up one, then two, and then three fingers. When the two boys nodded they said with a small shout, "It's morning!" Trisha jumped up from her bed, and the brothers laughed and cheered. She gave a smile.

"Boys, you know that wasn't very nice to wake up your mom." Trisha said with a light scold, laughing.

"We're sorry!" they said in unison and the three laughed together. The two boys grabbed their mother by the hand, leading her outside.

"There's so much you've missed mom! So much you should see!" Ed cried happily.

"Yeah! Brother and I told you we got ourselves an alchemy teacher, and now our alchemy is 100 time better than it was before!" Al squealed in delight. Trisha giggled as her boys led her under a shady tree.

"But boys, don't you want to have breakfast first? You know what they say." Trisha said.

"We know we know!" they replied and repeated, "Alchemists as talented as we are shouldn't perform on an empty stomach!" and Trisha smiled.

"Why don't you boys get yourselves ready while I go and make us something to eat." Trisha said, got up, dusted herself off, and went into the house.

"This is great brother! Wait until mom sees our alchemy! She'll be thrilled!" Al cried as he drew out his transmutation circle.

"Haha. Yeah! She'll be amazed at what we can do!" Ed replied with a laugh. As the two prepared for their outstanding alchemy, Trisha was inside making breakfast. She hummed a little tune as she made the scrambled eggs and pancakes. _'The boys will love this. It's their favorite.'_ she thought to herself. (A/N: I don't really know if it's their favorite, but i definately know it's mine! lol) As the food was ready, she brought it out on a big tray and asked for their help with the drinks. They rushed over and grabbed three cups filled with orange juice. They set it down outside, and ate happily. When their stomachs were full, they laughed as their mother scolded them for bad table manners.

"But we're outside!" they complained happily as they wiped off the food that was left on their face. Trisha giggled.

"All right. Time to see how far you've come in your alchemy." she finally said as Al and Ed's eyes lit up.

"Me first me first!" Al cried and then complained when Ed placed his hands on his transmutation circle first. The circle lit up, and in an instant a toy horse was made out of the ground (A/N: It looks like the one that Al showed Sig) .

"No fair brother! I called first!" Al pouted and Ed stuck his tongue out.

"Now now Ed, that's not nice. Apologize to your brother." Trisha said and Ed grumbled, "Sorry.."

"My turn my turn!" Al laughed happily as he slapped his hands on his transmutation circle. It lit up and in an instant a replica of a cat could be seen. Trisha clapped her hands together happily.

"Well done boys! I'm so proud of you! The detail of your cat Alphonse is magnifenct. And the features on your toy horse Edward is absolutely wondrous! You've really come a long way!" Trisha exclaimed. Ed and Al's faces lit up with joy at their mother's approval of their alchemy.

"Brother, we should one day introduce her to teacher! She's the one that made this possible!" Al cried.

"That _won't_ be possible Al...she'll have questions for us. Remember what Auntie said when we met her?" Ed replied and Al sulked. Trisha didn't like it when they talked about their human transmutation, and tried to change the conversation.

"I know. When things settle down we'll go visit her." Trisha said.

"But mom when we met her that was when you were...dead." Al said quietly.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Still, this teacher of yours sounds very skilled and I would love to meet her someday. After all, I have her to thank for your improvement in your alchemy." Trisha replied in a sweet voice.

"C'mon Al, let's stop worrying and show mom what else we can do!" Ed finally said as he stood up. Al nodded happily and they began to show more of what hey had learned. As they finally showed everything they had known for alchemy, they showed her their martial arts skills.

"Teacher also told us that 'To train the mind you have to train the body'. So sometimes we would spar to see how good we were!" Ed explained as he dodged Al's punches.

"Yeah! Mom watch as I kick Ed's butt!" Al cried as he sent out a kick. Ed dodged that and rushed up to Al, a punch ready to be fired.

"Be careful boys! I don't want you to go overboard just for me!" Trisha called.

"We will!" Al reassured her when he dodged Ed's punch and flipped his brother on his back.

"Edward are you all right!" Trisha asked in alarm.

"Don't worry mom! I'm okay!" Ed called as he got up quickly to give Al a low kick that made him trip.

"Oof! You're gonna get it now Brother! My ultimate cat-style technique!" Al cried. He gave Trisha a smile. "I made it up mom watch as I beat Ed!" he added and Al looked like he had a kitty's mouth (one cute little fang stuck out) and he charged at Ed. He 'scratched' (more like he lightly punched Ed) continuously, and when Ed knocked him back Al backflipped and landed on his feet.

"Cat-style technique! It's great actually 'cause cats always land on their feet." Al cried triumphantly. Trisha giggled.

"You and your cat stuff!" Ed cried and charged. Al prepared to guard, but saw Winry waving, and Den barking as they ran up to them.

"Hi Winry!" Al called and rushed off to them. Ed punched at that moment and he fell flat on his face.

"Gah! Al!" Ed said through a huff.

"S-sorry Brother!" Al apologized and Winry laughed as Al helped Ed up. Trisha walked over to the three kids.

"Hi there Ed, Al. I was just checkin up and all. So how are you today?" Winry asked as Den wagged his tail.

"We're all right Winry thanks for asking. How're you?" Ed asked.

"Pretty good thanks. I was hoping that you guys could go swimming with me and Den at the river. It's pretty wide if you know what I mean." Winry suggested.

"Can we mom?" "Yeah can we?" the two asked.

"I don't know..." Trisha started.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" they begged and tugged on her apron.

"Okay, okay. You can go. Just don't get too wet. I'll go get you towels." Trisha laughed and went inside. The three waited, and when Ed and Al were free to go they raced off.

"Don't be late for dinner!" she called and Ed and Al waved goodbye as they went to the river. Trisha walked inside the empty house, and started to look at a photo. It was of Winry, Ed, Al, and Den when he was still a puppy. The next was of Ed and Al with her, and the final one was Ed, Al, Winry, Den, herself, and Pinako. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that 'hag' in the photo. _'I'll get my chance at you, you witch. For telling my boys that I'm a doll. I am nothing of the sort. It's your fault, all your fault.'_ she thought to herself and gripped the frame. She put it down carefully, not to actually throw it, and walked into the kitchen. She decided to make Edward's favorite, stew. She chuckled when the memory of Ed denying milk popped into her head, and how she had told him once that milk was in stew. His puzzled expression made her laugh. She sighed, tears began to fall at the memories that started to flood through her mind. Why was she crying? What was the purpose? They were tears of joy...they had to be, right?

"CANNON BALLL!" Ed cried as he jumped into the river, splashing both Winry and Al. Den doggie paddled over as he wagged his tail, making many ripples in the water. The three were amazed at how mesmerizing the ripples were, almost losing track of time. The three laughed as they played, it was just like old times for them. When they dried off, it was getting late as the sun began to set.

"Ed, Al..." Winry began and they looked at her with unconcerned looks. "Are you guys...happy now? With your mom back and all?" she asked them.

"Yeah. We're really happy that she's back. Now we can go back to the way things were." Ed said with a smile, but Winry began to shake, holding back tears.

"I'm glad...you're happy but...now you won't ever be able to come over to visit granny and me...and that's not happy for me. It's...it's sad and painful because I can't ever do what you did, have that happiness back. I'm so happy for you because you're happy, but at the same time..I'm sad..I'm sorry but, things are going to be even more different, more difficult for me since you're not allowed to come visit us. Grandma hasn't been herself lately. She's been concentrating on work and all, I rarely have time to spend with her. So, throughout most of the day I have nothing to do. Then I think about visiting you guys, but then I'd be visiting too much since I know you want to catch up with you mom..." Winry said.

"Oh..Winry. I'm sure mom will forgive auntie soon, and then we'll come over lots to play with you." Al said comfortingly.

"Thanks guys..but another thing that I want to ask..." Winry started and the brothers stared at her.

"I've been..thinking of what grandma said to your mom that night..about being a homunculous..do you think that's true? You know more about alchemy then I do, but grandma said that human transmutation needs more than just drops of blood." Winry asked.

"Of course not." Ed said sharply. He wouldn't let that thought even come into his mind. It wasn't true, it never would be. Sometimes he wished they would stop asking about that.

"Winry, mom's not a homunculous. Why don't you stop thinking about that. Mom is just, mom. There's nothing to it." Al said calmly.

"R-right...I'm sorry I asked you that. Come on, it's getting late the sun's setting. We'd better go." Winry said as she wiped away her tears.

"If it makes you feel better, we can ask mom about visiting you again Winry. I'm sure she'll say yes." Al suggested and Winry's eyes lit up.

"That would be great! If it's not too much trouble that is.." Winry said happily and Den's tail wagged.

"Trouble? Nah it won't be any." Ed said. When they came to a fork in the road, Winry and Den went left while Ed and Al went right. They waved until everyone was out of sight.

"Brother, why do you think everyone thinks mom is a homunculous?" Al asked.

"Because they're jealous." Ed said without thinking.

"Brother! Jealous! Winry! Never! How could you say something like that!" Al asked, surprised.

"What? Oh! No I'm sorry Al I meant...probably because everyone is still curious about how we did it that's all! Come on, I think I see mom!" Ed said and quickly rushed to the house. In the front door was Trisha, she held up a light that filckered on and off. She smiled when the two ran up to her, and they smiled as they entered, ready for dinner. Everything was exactly as it was before. Before that terrible night, everything was great. Now, things were still great. As Ed and Al sat down, they said grace and began to see what would be their dinner tonight. Al's face showed happiness, and Ed's face lit up with glee. This was definately what he had remembered, what he had always had. This was like any other day, the greatest of his and his brother's life. Everything was back to the way it was.

"OH BOY! STEW! MY FAVORITE THANKS MOM!" :-D

"Brother! You know better than to slurp your stew! Tsk tsk!" **>:-**I

"Now now Al, be nice. Ed, please don't slurp your stew it makes such a terrible noise." :-) -sweatdrop-

"Sssluuurrppp...Whassat? Oh! Right! Haha, sorry mom, Al. It's just that I loooooove stew!" :-D

"_Brooother_..." **>:-**I -sweatdrop x2-

A/N: Well, there ya have it ;) chapter 3! I hope u liked my ending too emiieroxs smiles happily, filled with pride at her ending for this chapter and if u don't find the humor in it, THEN PERISH! lol jk jk i would never 0:-) i'mma lil angel! haha! well, enough of my chatterin. chapter 4 will be coming soon! or, hopefully haha i'm workin on lots of stories right now, kinda overwhelmin! but i promise i'll update as soon as i can! summerz almost gone T-T anywayz...thanks for readin and plz R&R! R&R >:-O lol jk jk. but it would be nice if u did, u'd make me :-) . well, laterz -Em


	4. Something's Wrong, Something Not Right

A/N: hey ev'ryone! sorry i haven't updated in a while. truth be told i've been playin too many video games cause i'm sorta gettin bored now lol. swn, three chapters? since when did i say that? lol u must be out of whack or somethin lol jk jk. well, here's chapter 4. here's where something goes wrong...-hint- -hint- o yea, and i haven't written this in a while and i'm afraid i might get in trouble if i don't!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA (i wish i did though it's a great show!) or any of it's characters. So there! I said it! I hope I don't get in trouble if i haven't done that to any of my other stories in a while...better go and double check! anyways, happy reading and plz leave a review at the end! (pleeeeease? lol)

**Chapter 4: Something's Wrong, Something Just Isn't Right**

"Brooother...you really shouldn't be slurping like it! It's-bad-for-you!" Al continued to scold.

"Will you relax Al? You're starting to sound girly." Ed teased.

"Girly! GIRLY!" Al cried, appauled.

"Yes, girly. You heard me." Ed replied. Al was outraged, his hair stood up in shock and his face was in 'surprised' mode. When he stopped, he bent down to whisper to his brother.

"Brother, should we ask about visiting auntie?" he asked. Ed finished slurping, and nodded.

"Um, mom, could we ask you something?" Ed asked. Trisha nodded.

"Could we visit auntie again? Winry was asking about it and she told us she was getting lonely now that we can't come over there and stuff." Ed asked and Trisha looked very serious, and angered. That wasn't what she would normally do, what was wrong with this picture?

"Out of the question! I will not allow my children to go over to that old hag's-" she started, and realized what she was saying. Ed and Al had shocked looks on their faces.

"I mean..." she began to add and the two were still shocked. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry boys I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry for startling you. What I really meant to say, it that I just don't think it's okay for you to go over there now. You might be questioned for all I know, and I wouldn't want that to happen to my two favorite boys." she cooed.

"O-oh...All right. We'll tell Winry that we just can't visit her anymore." Al said with a frown.

"Yeah...mom...is it okay if I may be excused?" Ed asked as he slowly slid off of the chair. Trisha nodded, and Ed walked off to his room.

"Could I be too mom?" Al squeaked.

"Yes of course Alphonse, you may." she said tiredly and he walked up to join his brother. She sighed, and looked out the window. She could see the Rockbell's house, it made her eyes narrow. She slowly got up, gathered all of the dishes, and started to wash them. As she did so, she continued to think of how she would deal with Pinako. If it would come down to _it_, then _it_ would be done. She then gasped, and noticed that her hands seemed to be a little wrinklish. She wondered what had happened, and shrugged it off.

"I must be a little pruney from the water. Either that or I haven't been using that much lotion." she chuckled to herself, but she couldn't help but worry at what she had noticed. She reassured herself through laughter, but deep down she knew that something was wrong, something was changing...

"Brother?..." Al asked as he entered the quiet room. Ed was lying on his bed, back turned to his brother.

"Al...didn't something seem, out of place back there at dinner?" Ed asked, not turning.

"Just a little I guess...do you think mom's really mad at Auntie?" Al asked.

"I would. She called mom a homunculous after all." Ed answered his own question it seemed.

"Brother...do you think mom is?" Al asked.

"Don't turn on me now Al!" Ed roared as he shot up from his bed.

"But..but mom would never hold a grudge, even if the insult was bad like this one." Al explained.

"She's probably just not in the mood to talk about this! Look, even though it's been a couple of days that doesn't mean she's ready to forgive Auntie for calling her that!" Ed snapped.

"Still...it's just..not like mom." Al finally said with a sigh, losing the conversation.

"Al, do me a favor and stop thinking mom isn't mom." Ed said and covered himself under his sheets. Al decided to give up from there, and walked downstairs. _'Mom isn't a homunculous! She can't be!...Then...why do I have a sinking feeling deep inside my gut?...' _Ed thought and screamed inside his pillow.

"M-mom?" Al asked quietly as he saw his mother wash the dishes.

"Yes Alphonse?" Trisha asked politely and sweetly.

"Would you please allow me to visit Winry? She's really sad that we can't visit her. Pleeeeease?" Al begged. Trisha, not wanting Al to get alarmed of her true answer allowed Al to go, but just for a few minutes. Al rushed off to tell Ed, and he quickly followed and they ran out the door to Winry's house. Trisha couldn't help but clench a fist, just a little. She had allowed them to visit that _devil's_ house.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it grandma!" they heard Winry cry. As she opened the door, there stood Ed and Al. She made her little high pitched squeak that seemed to be famous, and hugged them both.

"Ed! Al! Come in come in!" Winry said and practically dragged them inside. "Grandma! They're here! Ed and Al! They came!" she called and Pinako bursted through the house and rushed up to them.

"Well boys, glad to see you. What took you so long?" Pinako asked.

"Well we asked mom and at first she said we couldn't but then-"

"Then I asked mom and she said okay but we can't stay for long only for a few minutes." Al finished, interrupting Ed who narrowed his eyes. Everyone was silent.

"Well, at least a few minutes is better then none." Winry said with a weak smile.

"It's because of what I said that night, isn't it?" Pinako asked with a frown. Ed and Al's faces went from smiles, to frowns, and they nodded sadly. Pinako sighed as she sat down.

"Listen to me boys, while I still have the chance to tell you. Your mother...are you very sure that she's the real Trisha Elric?" There was no response. Den whined when he walked over, tail between his legs. "Because the Trisha I know wouldn't let something like that get to her and keep a grudge. I just want you two boys to be safe, and to be sure that what you created is the real Trisha Elric, not someone who looks like her, and has her memories." she finished. Ed burst into tears and shouted.

"Why does everyone keep asking us that! Mom is mom! She has to be! WE created her! WE brought her back from the dead! WE did the work, we succeeded! Now since we have everyone's out to get us! To prove us wrong that our successful human transmutation is really something else! I won't stand for it anymore! Come on Al we're leaving!" he called.

"B-brother! I think they're only concerned for us! Please don't be mad at Auntie! BROTHER!" Al called but it was too late, Ed was already running back to the house. Al looked at Winry, and at Auntie.

"Auntie...Winry...I'm sorry, but you have to understand it's been hard on us ever since people have been having questions. And we know that tommorow that state alchemist is coming back for an, 'inspection'. Please, don't think Ed is really mad at you. He's just having...some problems." Al apologized, bowed, and rushed off after Ed.

"Grandma...you're really sure that Mrs. Elric is a homunculous?" Winry asked.

"Yes. Something just, isn't right about her." Pinako replied and walked off. Winry began to form tears as she watched her friends rush into the house, Den licked her hand and she pat him on the head, giving him a weak smile. She frowned as she looked out, and could have sworn to see Mrs. Elric give her a deadly stare before shutting the door. It gave her chills. She shut the door, and breathed in heavily. What if Mrs. Elric _was_ a homunculous! Would she hurt Ed and Al! Trying to have these thoughts out of her mind, she quietly went upstairs to her room, Den following.

"Ed, Al, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Trisha asked in alarm as the two clutched on to her like they used to. They didn't answer, only whimpers could be heard.

"Now now you two, it's all right I'm here. I'm here..." she cooed to them and ruffled their hair just a little to calm them down. When they finally were, they decided to go to bed. Trisha couldn't help but feel sorry for them, poor souls. She decided to go to bed herself, but suddenly felt a little queasy. She felt a little light headed as well, but shook it off and staggered upstairs. _'What's happening to me?'_ she wondered a little dazed as she hit the bed. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

"I can't believe this! Everyone's out to get us! Why is that!" Ed wondered angrily as he paced around the room.

"Maybe because human transmutation needs more..." Al replied in a low whisper.

"Will you cut the crap Al! Aren't you happy that we succeeded? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts!" Ed shouted.

"Never Brother! I mean...I'm just thinking logically on what everyone's been saying, been asking! It might actually make sense if...she's...a-" Al started but was tackled to the ground.

"Don't say it Al. DON'T-SAY-IT. We worked too hard for this to have a downfall! Too hard! We succeeded, and we came through. That's it! No more!" Ed growled and went to bed irritably. Al brushed himself off, and went to sleep too, whimpering just a little to himself. He began to think Trisha Elric was a homunculous. It seemed as if only Ed needed to believe now, before it might be too late.

The next day was the day where the Flame Alchemist would visit. The three waited for his arrival. When they saw a black car outside, they looked at the person who was coming out. Accompanying him was a woman with blonde hair in a little bun, and a man with a mix of yellow bangs (sorta) and brown hair. They walked up to the family.

"Hello there Elric family. This is my assistant Riza Hawkeye, and my driver Jean Havoc." Mustang said as he introduced them. Riza bowed, and Havoc's eyes narrowed angrily at Mustang. He bowed, and added, "I'm also in the military ma'am. It's a tough job but someone has to do it." He gave her a small grin and then a wink.

"Hey! Are you flirting with **our** mom!" Ed barked and Havoc took a step back.

"Of course not!" Havoc cried, a sweatdrop formed.

"Then why are you acting strange around her!" Al asked.

"No reason at all!" Havoc cried, more sweatdrops accompanying his first while he waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"Al, you get the rope while I get the matches!" Ed said with a devil's grin. Havoc's mouth dropped.

"Boys,boys! I'm flattered that you're overprotective, but calm down I'm sure that Mr. Havoc is just glad to have someone like me in his presence." Trisha said, taking advantage of the situation. Mustang laughed, Riza smiled, and Havoc was in a corner, gloomy colors surrounded him.

"With all jokes aside, you know why we've come here, don't you boys?" Mustang asked. They played dumb and shook their heads. "Come now. You know as well as I do that you succeeded in human transmutation, something no one has ever achieved. What I'm wondering, is how you exactly did it." Mustang said with a frown.

"How did you find out?" Ed asked, making sure this Mustang character wasn't just making a guess.

"Before I came here, I visited the graves on top of the hill. One of them was engraved, 'Trisha Elric'. Also, a little while away from your house I saw a bright light engulf the house completely, and that led to this conclusion." Mustang explained. Ed was about to talk, but Al's voice made him stop and agree.

"We're not telling you anything mister!" Al cried.

"...Th-that's right! We're not gonna tell you a single word if you're just going to turn us in to the state!" Ed added with a frown and a fist. Trisha was silent from that point on, she wasn't going to interfere.

"Calm down shorty. We never even thought about telling the military." Mustang said as he put his hand on Ed's hair who backed off right after.

"Get the hell offa me!" Ed cried.

"Brother! Calm youreslf! If you're not here to take us away, what are you here for?" Al asked.

"To get answers, and to check up on things. Is that so hard to ask?" Mustang asked as he took off his gloves. Ed and Al were silent, and finally let the three inside. Ed and Al were making some coffee for the adults while they checked on Trisha. Ed didn't like it, it still seemed like they were experimenting on her, even though that Mustang character said that they were only giving her a check up. Al grabbed the mugs while Ed stirred the coffee, and watched carefully at everything they did. When it was over, everyone sat at the table.

"So, Mr. Mustang sir--"

"Please, call me Roy kid." Mustang said with a laugh as Alphonse nodded slightly.

"All right. _Roy_, what do you make of our mom? And what questions do you have for us?" Ed inquired.

"I want to know how you did it. As I told you before no one has ever succeeded, and even when they tried and gave up almost everything they had their results were nothing. What did you exactly do?" Mustang asked, his face darkened with concern.

"Well, tell us about mom first." Al asked nicely.

"Your mom's fine. Her heart rate's normal, everything looks good, and basically, she's A-okay." Riza said with a reassuring nod. The boys nodded back, and were ready to tell.

"Well, at first...when mom died we planned to bring her back from the very start, but we weren't skilled as we are now." Ed started.

"Ah, going to the very beginning." Mustang interrupted.

"Do you wanna hear the story and get answers or not!" Ed roared.

"Brother...please don't make a scene." Al said quietly. Ed coughed, and Al continued.

"So we got ourselves a teacher who taught us everything there is to know about alchemy." Al said.

"Even martial arts!" Ed interrupted. Al raised an eyebrow.

"Brother, are you telling the story or am I?" Al asked and Ed laughed and he decided to continue.

"Anyways, we found ourselves a teacher, she taught of alchemy, and when we came back from training we were all set to perform the human transmutation." Ed said.

"We got all the ingredients for it, and finally some of mom's...remains..." Al said quietly. Ed nodded.

"Then before we performed the act, we remembered that in order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost." Ed said.

"I see. Equivalent Exchange. And what did you two boys give up? You seem perfectly fine to me." Mustang asked.

"Well, not much actually. We just gave ourselves cuts with a knife and our drop of blood was the sacrifice. Besides, this was our blood, from her blood." Ed explained. Mustang jumped up.

"Blood? All you gave up was a little drop of blood! That's impossible! You boys don't know what people have given up for Equivalent Exchange, and never even succeeded! This is absolutely unbelievable!" Mustang roared.

"Sir! Please, calm down." Riza said and Mustang was able to calm down just a little. He coughed, and gave them stern looks.

"So you're telling me, that all you boys gave up was a drop of blood? Nothing else?" he asked and they both nodded. He sighed, and then snapped his fingers. "All right. That's all I need to know. Good day to all of you, I'll be visiting again next week to check up on things. Hawkeye, Havoc, let's go. And this time Havoc cut the flirting." he said and Havoc went white out of embarrassment. Trisha laughed at his expression.

"So he _was_ flirting with mom! Al! Quick! Go upstairs and get the rope! We'll skin him alive!" Ed yelled and Al sighed.

"Let it go Brother, just let it go." was Al's reply. As the car drove away, the Elrics closed the door.

"Sir, what do you make of this?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm not sure myself. All I know, is that their successful human transmutation might just be a fluke." Mustang replied.

"How so sir?" Havoc asked.

"That person, might not even be Trisha Elric. She might be a--" he started, but his voice trailed off at the last second. Finally he finished his sentence quietly and it made Havoc stop the car with a jolt as it screeched to a hault.

"A homunculous! Sir is that possible! They're just a myth aren't they!" Havoc cried.

"Calm down Havoc. I'm not sure if that's the possiblity, but it's definately an option." Mustang said.

"Sir, if she is a homunculous would that put those boys in danger?" Hawkeye asked, concerned.

"It might. Especially when they might fight the truth once it's found. Besides all of that, let's head back to Central. I need to look into this successful alchemy just a little more." Mustang replied and the car continued to drive down the street. Mustang looked behind him, seeing the house grow farther and farther away. He gasped when he thought he had saw Trisha Elric turn, giving him a deadly gaze. He blinked, and then saw no one. Could she have heard them? How was it possible? No...it was just his imagination. There was no possible explanation for someone at such a distance to hear his conversation, right?

"Well Ed, Al, that wasn't so bad was it now? We'll be expecting them again next week so I'll want you on your best behavior next time." Trisha said to them with a scold and a playful smile.

"Yes mom." they said in unison. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the person standing outside was Winry.

"Hi Mrs. Elric. I was wondering if Al and Ed would like to play with me today." Winry asked politely.

"Of course Winry." Trisha answered with a smile and Ed and Al raced outside. Trisha watched as her children ran playfully, happily smiling and laughing. It made her sick her to stomach. Wait a minute...sick to her stomach? How could that be? She should have felt happy at that moment, but felt sadness and anger. Why was that? Now she felt dizzy, what in the world was going on! _'I should just sit down. I'll feel better in no time.'_ she said to herself and went upstairs. She fell onto her bed, and finally fell asleep.

A horrible dream took place, and she was afraid. In her dream, she was acting, strangely. Ed and Al were cowering in fear of her. She looked down at herself to see blood on her hands, and then on the ground a puddle of red was there; in it was a cracked pair of glasses and a lone pipe. Pinako's! Winry was crying, running away from her with Den growling and barking angrily to protect his master, his friend. Ed and Al had angered faces, sad expressions mixed in. She was in the center of a circle, a transmutation circle? All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light, and then...pain. She felt helpless, weak, fragile, and most of all...she felt as if she didn't exist anymore. After the flash she felt like she was nothing, a nobody. She woke up to two voices calling her name frantically. She opened her eyes to see Ed and Al, tears running down their scared faces as they hugged her tightly. They said to her that she wouldn't wake up, they thought she was dead. Trisha made sure to calm them down, reassuring them that was having a bad dream. As they raced downstairs, it was almost time for supper. She wearily walked down the stairs, shock was giving her the chills. _'Stop worrying!'_ she said to herself. _'It was just a dream there isn't anything you need to worry about!'_ she continued to say, but then felt queasy at what she had remembered fom that terrible dream, that nightmare. She walked into the kitchen and Ed and Al sat patiently, waiting for food. As she made whatever she could manage, they sat down quietly and ate their meal.

"Mom...are you okay? You said you had a nightmare. What was it about?" Al asked.

"Alphonse, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Please, keep eating. You two need to eat to have strong bones." Trisha replied tiredly. Ed had a worried look on his face and stared down at his food. Tonight was, odd. Something felt out of place. What was it? And why did his mother's nightmare send him chills down his spine? What was the reason? Why was there to worry? What they had so longed for was finally here, and all of a sudden everything was going down the tubes. Why was that? So many questions...he started to have a headache from thinking about it. Finally, he finished and Ed and Al were sent to bed even though it wasn't close to the night. They sat in their room quietly, no one said a word. They fell asleep, and Ed continued to worry.

_'Somehow...I feel that something's **wrong**...something's just, **not right**...but that can't be...it just can't! Why is everything going into question when we're finally a family again? What could go wrong? This feeling...it won't leave me alone. This feeling...worry, anxiety, fear..all of it is swelling deep inside. What kind of nightmare could mom have had to make me worry! Whatever it was...I don't like it one bit..and I hope that tommorow will be a better day...'_ he thought to himself and finally closed his eyes, with no more worrysome thoughts.

A/N: there u are. chapter 4! looks like trisha's goin through some changes...and what did her nightmare send out? a message perhaps? was it _just_ a nightmare, or did it have some more meaning to it? and will it be too late if those unfortunate events happen? everything seems to be going down the tubes right now, will the elrics be able to bring it back up? next time! Chapter 5: The Perfect Mom?


	5. The Perfect Mom? Or Perfect Homunculous?

A/N: well, i will say this is the second to last chapter of the story. and those who have reviewed, thank u! T-T i will also say, that this is my first fanfic story to ever have a very sad ending...anywayz, hope u like the chapter(u might not if u don't like characters from FMA die..sorry but it's a tragedy story!)! this is where, well, this is mostly where the angst and tragedy take place. the real angst and tragedy would be the last chapter, and least, that's how i planned it to be n.n Happy Reading (R&R plz!)

**Chapter 5: The Perfect Mom? Or Perfect Homunculous?**

It had been another couple of days, and yet Ed and Al hadn't seen Winry for a while. This only started to happen after Ed and Al visited for a short period of time that one day. They couldn't go to her, so they never got an answer as to why Winry seemed to have, disappeared. The Elric brothers knew Winry was at the Automail house, but whenever they spotted her and called, all she would do was give a weary smile, a sad smile, and then go back into the house. Sometimes they would see Den... but he would lower his head, whimpering with his tail between legs, and walk inside to Winry.

Things began to be different, strange. It was a weird sensation for the Elric brothers, because sometimes during dinner no one spoke like they used to, and the happy aura around the family seemed to fade away... Tommorow would be the day where Mustang and his fellow comrads would visit again, but Ed and Al weren't concerned about that. Perhaps they had, forgotten it. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was their mother. Every day something seemed to, take her by surprise. They didn't know what it was, but they didn't like it. Trisha would always say she was fine, nothing was wrong. But that led to questionings as to how things were 'okay', or how everything was 'fine'.

The brothers didn't question their mother, they would never. But something, something just kept bugging them about their mother's nightmare. They never really got an answer as to what her dream was, what took place. It bothered them a lot. It was early in the morning that the brothers realized that something was not right, something wasn't what it was. Their mother was beginning to change. The question was, into what?... Then again, maybe their mother wasn't changing. Maybe she had been what everyone had always asked them about. That dreaded word, a **homunculous**...

Ed woke up with a start as Al shook him abruptly. He looked at the shadow before him, and at the alarm clock. It read; 4:30 a.m. Ed groaned as he gave Al a deadly stare of death, but then it all faded when Al seemed shook up about something.

"What's wrong Al?" Ed asked.

"I...Brother, I know we're not little, _little_ kids anymore, but I had a horrible dream!" Al exclaimed. Ed rolled over and Al got in.

"What dream was it this time? When all the kittens you had fell off a cliff?" Ed asked.

"Brother! It's not nice to make fun of my cat dreams! I love my kittens even though they're in my dreams! Insulting them, why I never!" Al cried, appauled. Ed laughed.

"I'm sorry. What dream did you have that was so bad?" Ed asked.

"Well...in my dream I was crying. And I rushed to mom, but mom wasn't mom." Al explained.

"What are you talking about? 'Mom isn't mom' what kind of insane talk is that?" Ed asked with a laughing snort. Al shook his head and continued to explain.

"In my dream I was five. I rushed up to mom, and when she turned around she didn't look well. She smiled at me, but the smile turned sour when she started to show all of these...signs of becoming...becoming _something_ quickly." he continued.

"_Something_? Now you're not making any sense Al." Ed said sternly. Al shook his head again, more furiously.

"I can't explain it...mom wasn't mom that's all I can put it. It was very strange...and then I was screaming, and she kept coming for me, something red was on her hands, on her apron..." Al continued. Ed looked at his brother, wide eyed.

"Red?" Ed repeated and Al nodded.

"It looked like, smelled like, had the sickening feeling of blood. I screamed and screamed, and finally I heard mom screech and transform into something hideous...something, _not human_." Al finished.

"_Not human_...Al, you're getting me spooked up. You probably just had a bad dream. NO, it _was_ a bad dream." Ed corrected himself.

"But Brother! It felt real! I can't help but...I think something bad's gonna happen, very soon!" Al cried as he tugged on his brother's sleeve. Ed sighed and held Al's hand firmly, placing it to his brother's side.

"Al, go back to bed." Ed said and Al snuggled up to Ed's second pillow. "_Your_ bed Al." Ed said, his eyes were half closed with a look of exhaustion. Al laughed sheepishly and crawled into his bed. He made sure to provide something that would make him get a good night's sleep...er, an early morning sleep. He transmuted some fluff from his pillow into a kitty plush toy. He snuggled up to that, and fell asleep. As the sun finally rose, Ed awoke with another start. _'Al...'_ he hissed in his thoughts, but saw that it wasn't Al who woke him up. An unsuspected visitor did.

"Rise and Shine boys." the low, male voice boomed over their heads. They squinted their eyes painfully, and then yelled in surprise!

"You! What the hell are you doing in our house!" Ed cried.

"Our rooms none the less!" Al called as he hid underneath his sheets.

"Calm down, both of you. We need to talk now." Mustang said sternly and dragged them out of bed.

"Hey! Let go of us! Damnit I said LET!-" Ed started, and gasped at who he saw in his mother's bed. "Go..." he finished and dropped to the floor, Al alongside him. In the bed was Trisha, but she was looking awful. She was pale, her eyes seemed dull, and she looked quite fragile.

"Mom!" Al screamed and he rushed to his mother's side. Ed did the same, but rage took over.

"YOU! What did YOU do to HER!" he asked, blaming Mustang for what they were seeing.

"I didn't do anything! I came here like I said I would last time, and I found your mother on the floor. She seemed to have a fever and I helped her into the room. Then I took a closer look, and this is what I saw. Since you weren't up yet, I decided to wake you up so maybe you could explain. Now that I see your reaction, all of this is new for us." Mustang answered. The room was silent, and Havoc and Hawkeye entered the room.

"Sir, we searched for a reason, but we found nothing." Hawkeye said. Searching? What were they searching for? Someone stood next to her, someone the brothers did not know. He had spiky hair, and one long strip of bang. He also wore glasses.

"Who the hell is he?" Ed asked and pointed.

"My name's Maes Hughes. It's a pleasure to meet you Edward Elric." Hughes introduced himself. He and Al nodded, sensing a good aura around this Hughes person, someone they'd become friends with very quickly in the future.

"There's someone here to see the Elrics sir. A young girl." Havoc said when he walked up, and they saw Winry with a concerned look on her face as she appeared behind Havoc.

"Winry!" Ed called and the two ran to her.

"Ed...Al." Winry replied in response.

"We haven't heard from you in days Winry! You scared us, what's wrong?" Al asked. Their childhood friend had a sad look on her face.

"I heard what happened to your mom...and I think there's only one answer to all of this and why it's happening now." Winry replied silently. Everyone gave the Elrics a look.

"No..no no no that can't be! It just can't!" Ed cried in alarm and he backed away from everyone.

"Think about it Ed! Everything leads up to that!" Winry exclaimed.

"NO! IT ISN'T TRUE! YOU!" Ed cried and turned to Mustang angrily, rage could be seen in his eyes. "You said that you saw mom and that she looked like she had a fever, right? Right!" Ed snapped and Mustang nodded.

"But Ed-" Al started.

"Then she's just sick! We'll take care of her! I won't allow it do you hear me!" Ed roared and felt Winry grasp his arm.

"Ed please! Use your common sense! I don't want to see you like this! I'm sorry that you don't like the final option, but when that's all you have left sometimes you have to go with it even though it's not good!" Winry pleaded and started to sob. Ed clenched a fist, but stopped his rampage.

"Please, Edward, can we talk outside?" Mustang asked and Ed glared at him. "So we don't disturb your mother's rest." he added and they followed quietly, shutting the door. At the moment that happened, Trisha woke up, her eyes dull and disappeared in a mistlike form out the window, the doors swung open and were left to clatter. There was a wooshing sound as she took her leave, ready to deliver a final blow.

"Brother...please just calm down." Al said quietly to Ed who breathed in deeply.

"Listen Edward, why won't you come to facts with what we've just seen?" Mustang asked.

"Because...because we went too far! We went through all of this trouble! We thought everyone would be happy she was back! We thought we'd be a happy family again, everything would be back to the way it was! But instead of happiness, everyone kept asking the same question, we kept answering, but no one listens!" Ed roared.

"Even though you keep answering kid, do you think you're answering correctly?" Mustang asked and there was silence.

"Brother...I...I think we should take into consideration the possibility, that instead of bringing mom back...we brought a perfect homun-"

"Don't tell me you're siding with them too Al!" Ed cried, outraged.

"No one's siding with anyone! Calm down you little runt!" Mustang cried, taking matters into his own hands.

"RUNT!" Ed roared.

"Yes. Runt. Listen Edward, everyone here believes you brought back a homunculous. You may deny it, but I know that somewhere you believe us too." Mustang said, holding Ed by the cuff.

"Get the hell offa me." Ed growled. As Mustang let go, Ed stormed off to the door. Before his hand touched the knob, everyone could hear a faint barking outside. It sounded urgent.

"Hey...that's...that's Den!" Winry cried and ran off. Everyone followed, and Ed stayed put.

"Brother! We should follow! Come on!" Al called and looked back to the front. Ed opened the door, and gasped. There was no one. The window flapped constantly and the curtains floated from the wind. On the bed, there was nothing but water. Where was his mother? Ed had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it all hit hard when he heard a loud shriek coming from the Rockbell's home. Ed's pupil's grew small, filled with worry as he rushed off to see what had happened.

"What happened! What's wrong!" Ed cried as he burst through the door. Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Al were all in a circle around two figures. One of them was Winry, the other was on the hard floor, red began to stain the floor, and Winry's dress. Ed looked at Winry, who was sobbing and sobbing. She took her eyes off of the figure below, and looked at Ed, standing in the doorway. The tears rolled down her face, and he looked at her hands...covered in blood. Ed reluctantly pushed himself to see what was lying below her, beside her, face down. He slowly looked, and blinked in horror, having a feeling that would make him want to hurl right then and there. The figure lying on the now stained red floor, was Auntie Pinako herself...

A/N: there ya have it. for those wondering how trisha would deal with auntie pinako, there is ur answer. sorry if u didn't like it that she had to die though -frowns- o yea, with al's nightmare, when he said that trisha was becoming _something_, the something was what they had (in the anime of course, duh lol) originally transmuted (ep. 1 u get the pic). Something Ed never wished to see. well, the last chapter will be coming. and i'm planning on having the very sad Brothers song lyrics (they r in english not in russian) . after all, i think that song suits the last chapter best. -nods- anywayz, leave a review or else i won't paste the last chapter! lol jk jk. anywayz, hope u liked this story so far! chapter 6 will be coming!


	6. Never Meant To Be

A/N: well, here's the last chapter of this sad FMA story. as i said in chapt. 5 i will use the lyrics from the famous Brothers Song (in english not russian and it's sung by vic mignogna in english! -squee-) but i am gonna make some of the verses different from the original lyrics. anywayz, here's the last chapter. i realized that the Brother's Song fit this story well. o yea...i give all the credit for the Brother's Song to the people who made it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or any of it's awesome characters! or the song for that matter!

_italics - _the Brothers Song and flashbacks

**Chapter 6: Never Meant To Be**

_How can I repay you Sister of mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to what I see before me now,_

_I've shattered her chance to live..._

"What happened! What's wrong!" Ed cried as he burst through the door. Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Al were all in a circle around two figures. One of them was Winry, the other was on the hard floor, red began to stain the floor, and Winry's dress. Ed looked at Winry, who was sobbing and sobbing. She took her eyes off of the figure below, and looked at Ed, standing in the doorway. The tears rolled down her face, and he looked at her hands...covered in blood. Ed reluctantly pushed himself to see what was lying below her, beside her, face down. He slowly looked, and blinked in horror, having a feeling that would make him want to hurl right then and there. The figure lying on the now stained red floor, was Auntie Pinako herself...

"She's dead Ed...she's dead..." Winry sobbed and sobbed. Mustang took off his hat and placed it on his chest, turning away from the poor girl and her now deceased grandmother.

"What?...How...how could that be...I don't understand who could have done this!" Ed cried.

"Brother...Auntie's death...wasn't normal. It seems like she died from the inside. Something killed her from the inside...what or who could possibly do that!" Al cried as he knelt down the comfort Winry. Ed's eyes widened. Could it be her? Why would it! How could it! It just didn't make sense!

"Winry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry this is all my fault.." Ed said as he walked slowly over to Winry.

"Your fault? Ed? How is it your fault?" Winry sniffled as he knelt beside her. He embraced her with a hug, tears began to form in his eyes. He didn't answer her question, all he knew was that this happened because of him. He didn't listen, and now, Auntie was gone...

_Though we knew the laws, we paid no heed..._

_How can we return her wasted breath?_

_What we did not know, has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death..._

The mist like figure who had just returned from her killing flew back through the window into the tiny home. She was different now. Her hair was smoother, and her eyes were cold. On her chest was a red tatoo of a snake, ready to eat itself. Her outfit was a black dress with black gloves on. She looked at herself, scared and afraid. What was she now? What had possessed her to kill that woman!

_Trisha had disappeared in her new mistlike form, and entered the automail's room. Pinako was busy making new automail arms and legs for customers. She heard a faint noise from the back and wondered who it was. She entered the kitchen and found no one, except a puddle of water. "Strange. I don't remember spilling anything." Pinako said to herself and walked over to the puddle. Once she was close enough it splashed up to form Trsiha! _

_"YOU! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE NOT TRISHA ELRIC! YOU'RE A HOMUNCU-aaah!" Pinako screamed but before she could finish she was being strangled to death._

_"Silence! You witch! You'll die right here and now!" Trisha cried, a smile appeared. The strangle continued, but Pinako was able to bite on to Trisha's hand. She cried in pain as she let go of the old hag and backed away slightly. Den rushed up and knocked Trisha down, sinking his fangs into her shoulder. She easily disposed of the dog and knocked him out, giving him a sprained front paw. Pinako backed away slightly, but was caught off guard once more, and the strangle began again. She screamed in pain, and bit down hard again. Trisha fought the pain, but when it became unbearable she started to beat the poor woman. After the third strike, she raised her fist up, and suddenly it turned into a liquidy form! It was then that something took over her. She changed. Her hair was straightened, her outfit was all black, and now her eyes were dull and lifeless. She knew what she had to do. She struck, the water rushed through the poor woman's body until finally, she had drowned at the hands of a homunculous. Blood began to spill onto the floor from the woman's mouth, and Trisha...no, the homunculous backed away slowly, letting the woman's body hit the hard floor. She looked in horror, and disappeared in a mistlike form, before everyone from her home would come to the house._

She screamed in pain and held her head tightly with her hands, they were shaking with fear. Only one question continued to pop in her head. She roared in pain, her homunculous form began to change into a frail, weak, creature...something not human. The bone ribs were beginning to show, she began to lose her skin, her eyes were becoming red, a pink glow could be seen. Her hair was out of place, and everything was disfigured and deformed. It wailed in pain, it's voice was in high pitch, but she shrieked her painful question. "What...Am...I!" Her shriek echoed through the house, and she slithered down to the cold, dark basement, where no one could see...could see what that _thing_ really was...

_Beautiful mother soft and sweet._

_Once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the days we reached for you,_

_Alas twas not meant to be..._

The room was silent, and Hawkeye and Havoc bent down to the three children. The two military lieutenants helped them up and they walked away from Pinako. Winry extended her arm to reach out to her grandmother, wanting to stay by her side. She screamed and yelled to be let go as they were taken outside. The only ones left in the room were Mustang and Hughes. Mustang put his hat back on, and looked down at the old woman. Her glasses were crushed and broken, and her pipe seemed to have rolled off somewhere.

"Well Hughes? What do you make of this? You're in the investigations department, get to investigating already." Mustang said.

"Why can't you just say please Roy?" Hughes joked, sighed, and bent down to inspect Pinako. He examined, and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well? What do you make out of this? We have three heartbroken kids outside, that's reason enough to find out who the killer is, and fast." Mustang asked.

"Al was right, her death wasn't normal. But I can say it started with a struggle, and finally came to strangle. See right here I can see some details of a hand's grip on the poor woman's neck." Hughes said and pointed. He was right, there was some details of what Hughes had described.

"That sounds normal to me. Being strangled to death." Mustang said.

"Right. But here's the weird part. It seems that the strangle didn't work as the criminal suspected, and it came down to brutal force. There are some black and blue spots on her face, but what puzzles me is how this little lady was killed from the inside. I can make out that she might have been flooded with water, but it's just confusing." Hughes said and stood up as he scratched his hand.

"You're saying something that's supernatural killed her?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah. The question is, what supernatural something did this." Hughes added.

"I think I have an idea." Mustang answered and the two walked outside. It was there that they saw only Winry as Ed and Al returned home. They had already figured out who the culprit was...

_Beautiful mother soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone, we were not complete._

_Back through those days we reached for you,_

_Alas twas not meant to be..._

Ed and Al burst through the door, there was silence... The called out their mother's name, but no answer could be heard. They were scared, they had realized that it was their fault for Auntie's death and it made their guilt rise. They searched the whole entire house, but found nothing. They entered the last room their mother had been in, and saw blood...a trail of it leading somewhere. Why hadn't they seen it before? Probably because by now they were frantic. The blood was from a puddle of water.

"Ed...what happened here?" Al asked.

"I don't know Al...but, there's only one way to find out.." Ed replied and they followed the traces of blood. It finally led to the basement, where they had transmuted their mother so long ago. Al gulped as he stood behind his brother, following close behind as the brothers ventured into the basement...

It was dark...damp...cold...a feeling that was eery began to take hold of the brothers. There was movement in the dark basement, and it made the brothers jump. They took another step foward, and a muffled voice could be heard. They thought they coul hear a faint heartbeat come from the basement. They were close to the light, and turned it on. They saw something slither farther into the darkness when a glimpse of light could shine on the hideous creature.

"Brother...what was that?" Al squeaked.

"I don't know Al...here hold the lantern." Ed said when he handed the small lantern. Al did so, and raised it up to the darkness. They saw another movement, and pressed on. They stopped when they reached a familiar white line. They shone the light on it and found out it was the circle they had used! What puzzled them both, was a large substance of blood that formed a line that led to the darkness. Ed pressed on with the lantern as Al stayed where he was. Ed disappeared into darkness, Al waited...and shrieked when he heard his brother's voice scream. The lantern rolled onto the floor, stopping by Al.

"Brother!" Al cried and took the lantern by the hand and rushed to Ed.

"How are you feeling Miss Winry?" Hughes asked politely.

"I...I think I'm a little better thank you Mr. Hughes..." Winry replied with a sniff.

"Hughes, we'd better get to the Elrics. I have a bad feeling about this..." Mustang said and motioned to their house.

"I want to come too...please, they're my best friends and I care about them." Winry said with concerned eyes. There was a short silence. Finally, Mustang coughed to break the silence, and answered the poor girl's request.

"All right. But if something bad happens I want you to go with Miss Hawkeye okay?" he said to her and she nodded with a stern look. Den game around and gave Winry a nudge, he had Pinako's pip in his mouth. Winry gasped, and made a teary smile as she took the pipe from Den's mouth.

"Good boy Den...good boy." she said and the group headed to the Elric's house.

"Brother!" Al cried and took the lantern by the hand and rushed to Ed. He searched for his brother through the darkness, and found a crumpled body on the floor.

"ED!" Al screamed and helped his brother up. Ed looked pretty spooked, and Al asked what had happened. Ed shook one finger and pointed to shadowy figure, it's eyes were giving off a menacing pink glare. Al went to investigate, but Ed held him by his shirt weakly.

"No Al! Don't...don't look it's too...heartbreaking..." Ed stammered but Al ignored his brother. He held the light up to the creature, and gasped in horror. It was their mother, in her true form. Al turned away, and couldn't help but vomit.

"H...How Brother! Is that really her!" Al asked in alarm. Ed nodded.

"Al...that's mom in her true form...that's her, the way she's supposed to be from our human transmutation..." Ed said weakly.

"True form! Brother! How can this be possible! Why now!" Al cried.

"Al...Al I'm sorry...We were wrong...I was wrong...I'm sorry Al...I'm so sorry..." Ed sobbed and sobbed.

_And how can I make amends?_

_For all that I've done till now?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams..._

_My Brother I am a fool..._

The group entered the Elric's home, they saw no one, heard nothing. They searched the house for clues. In the basement, the thing that was their mother began to shriek as she saw the two look at her with terrified eyes.

"Al...Phonse...Ed...Ward!" it seemed to be gasping for breath as it's arm called them foward. They backed away, and she slithered foward.

"Al...we need to fix this...we need to make this right...This wasn't supposed to happen, and now, because of our mistake Auntie's dead. She's not our mom...she never was...I see that now, but it's too late. The least we can do is..get rid of this, this _thing_ for good so it won't hurt anyone anymore." Ed said in a low whisper.

"How Brother? How?" Al whispered back.

"We'll de-transmute her with the human transmutation circle. Let's lead her there...to where she can rest in peace.." Ed whispered back and the two crept out of the darkness, the thing following, calling their name desperately. She was slow, but she was able to follow. Ed and Al ran outside the circle, and with their mother's blood they drenched their hands in it, ready to slap them back on the circle.

"Ed...Ward...Al...Phonse..." the thing echoed in the darkness, they could see it's eyes shining pure red. Al began to cry and cry, his hands were shaking.

"Al...are you ready?" Ed asked, but Al continued to sob, no answer would come out.

_Don't cry for her now, dear Brother of mine._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we've done,_

_For the path we took was the same..._

When Trisha was in the center of the circle, Ed slapped his hands on the circle. There was a flash of purple light, and a whirlwind of alchemy began to come from Trisha. She screamed in pain and began to disappear, the alchemy was working. But she continued to her boys, even if she was this thing, she was still their mother. Why couldn't they understand that? Why did her appearence make her boys hate her so, cry in shock? It made no sense to her.

"AL! I NEED YOUR HELP! AL!" Ed called to his brother who stared at their once beautiful mother, how she had become this _thing_...the thing he had seen in his dreams. Al snapped out of it once his brother shook him, and he quickly placed his hands on the circle. Trisha screamed even louder, her raspy voice echoing throughout the tiny basement.

"I think I heard something from downstairs!" Winry called and everyone rushed to the basement. As everyone entered, they saw Ed and Al, and the thing that was screeching in pain. The alchemy was working, and the thing began to disappear in dust. Before she was truly gone, her raspy voice echoed throughout the room.

"Why?..." The group stood away from the Elrics, as they both were huddled together, crying away. Winry was the only one who slowly walked up to them, and gave them both a hug. It was a very sad day that day...

_My dreams made me blind and mute!_

_I long to return to that time!_

_I follow with louder words..._

_My Brother the fault is mine..._

The next day the two brothers were on top of the hill, staring at their mother's grave. The one next to hers read Pinako Rockbell. Ed stood, while Al cried and cried. How long had it been since he had? Ed would wonder...it seemed they had been here for days, weeks...

"Al.." Ed said quietly.

"Brother..." Al replied with a sniffle. Ed clenched a fist.

"We were wrong...we should have never done this...I should have never pushed you to doing this...And now, because of our...my mistake, Auntie's gone, and now we're all alone. You, me, and Winry..." Ed said.

"Brother...that's not really cheering me up.." Al said with a frown.

"The truth is, from the very start, I believed mom was a homunculous when signs showed. It's just...I don't think any kid would want to believe that what they succeeded at was really a failure, you know?" Ed said and Al nodded.

"Now what do we do though Ed?..What do we do?" Al asked.

"I think, we should become state alchemists, like what Mustang said. If we become state alchemists, then we can search for dad!" Ed exclaimed.

"You mean it Ed! But I thought you always hated daddy..." Al said.

"Yeah...but he's the only one left for us...and I intend to bring him home." Ed said with a small smile. Winry rushed up to them, a small smile on her face.

"Hello there you two. What are you guys planning?" Winry asked.

"We're going to become state alchemists Winry!" Al exclaimed, already his bright smile showed. Winry laughed.

"That's great Al! But I'm coming with you. And don't protest Ed, I'll be alone with Den if you guys leave without me." Winry ordered with a frown. Den ran up to them. Ed was silent, and he gasped slightly. He lowered his head to the ground, and finally sighed. He looked up, a smile on his face.

"All right Winry. You'll be coming with us. After all, we can't leave our childhood friend behind." he said with a grin. Winry smiled back.

"You really mean it Ed?" Winry asked and Ed nodded, to be toppled by Winry who hugged him.

"Thank you Ed, thank you." Winry said, tears in her eyes. Ed smiled sheepishly, blushing. As Winry got off of Ed, the two blushed and looked away slightly before their eyes met again.

"After all," Al said as he stood up, the two looked at him with questionable eyes. "We're all we've got now. We're a family Brother, Winry. Without the three of us here together, we'd be nothing apart." he finished and the two smiled. Then, it was settled. Tommorow they would go to Central, both Ed and Al would meet Mustang and take his offer of becoming State Alchemists, with Winry always cheering them on. Tommorow would be a new day, a day filled with hope, a day filled with a new adventure, a new quest..

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost..._

_Now all we can do is live..._

_"The day all three of us left, we burned our family homes. Because some memories, aren't meant to leave traces..."_

A/N: well! There u have it! the last chapter! u can probably tell that some of the lyrics weren't the original, but I had to make it that way. i'm guessin u know from the beginning that they're referring to Winry as their sister so yea lol. and u can prolly see that Al's quote is a little different too. and okay okay, i lied slightly, it sorta had a semi-happy ending. I can't stand my stories not have good ones! lol i hope u liked it, and thank u so much for reviewing! I'll ask ya one more time, for the last chapter plz R&R and tell me how u liked it!


End file.
